Dernière fois
by Burning Asteria
Summary: Une ultime rencontre avec pour seul témoin cette pièce qui gardera à tout jamais leur secret le plus précieux et le plus inavouable.


Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici mon tout premier petit texte sur Magi ! Ce n'est pas grand chose mais cela me trottait dans la tête alors voilà !

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'ai relu au mieux plusieurs fois mon texte mais je ne suis pas une pro de la grammaire et de la conjugaison ! L'erreur est humaine ! Et comme je n'ai plus de bêta, je fais au mieux !

 **Disclaimer :** tous les personnages appartiennent à **Shinobu Ohtaka** **,** je n'écris que pour le plaisir.

Je dédicace cet OS à la personne qui m'a fait découvrir ce couple ! Et aussi en remerciement de tous les bons moments que je passe à lire chaque semaine tes textes sur ce mangas ! Si tu passes par là, j'espère que tu te reconnaîtras sinon, je peux toujours donné le pseudo si on m'y autorise. Voilà, c'est cadeau et j'espère que ça te plaira !

Vu que j'ai l'autorisation de la personne pour la citer, j'offre cet OS à _**Amethyste-Anathanne-Ambre**_! Je te remercie aussi pour la remarque et le conseil sur une phrase de mon texte que j'ai pris en considération ! J'ai donc été la modifier ! Encore merci pour tout !

Sur ce bonne lecture en espérant que vous passerez un agréable moment !

Et qui sait peut-être qu'on se retrouvera en bas ?!

* * *

Deux hommes hors du commun.

Trop rares étaient les fois où ils pouvaient se voir. Leur vie était beaucoup trop prenante, mais c'était leur choix.

Personne ou presque ne savait que parfois ils arrivaient à se croiser en dehors des entrevues officielles. Ils avaient un statut à tenir.

Quelquefois, le destin était de leur côté et provoquait une rencontre.

Leurs retrouvailles étaient alors toujours violentes.

Un combat sans fin.

Personne ne voulait se laisser soumettre et chacun voulait prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Ils étaient habitués à ce genre de relation, les gens ne s'inclinaient pas devant eux sans raison.

Dans ces cas-là, leurs yeux s'affrontaient dans une lutte muette. Lentement, leur regard s'assombrissait et la joie de passer du temps ensemble s'envolait au loin pour une volonté féroce d'assouvir sa dominance. Jamais, ils n'arrivaient à oublier totalement leurs différences et à passer outre le roi et le prince impérial.

Pourtant, ils donneraient cher pour pouvoir profiter naturellement de ces instants. Mais le poids sur leurs épaules avait tendance à davantage s'alourdir avec la présence de l'autre. Bien que le soulagement de voir l'un encore debout dans une situation pas tout à fait identique mais fort semblable à l'autre leur donnait la force de continuer à avancer.

Trop de choses dépendaient d'eux : la vie de leurs sujets, l'avenir de leur pays...

Cela n'empêchait pas que de chaque côté, tous les deux espéraient ces rares moments volés au destin.

Inconsciemment, comme seuls des enfants peuvent le faire – _ceux qu'ils n'avaient pas pu être_ – ils se réjouissaient de ces moments passés ensembles.

Encore fallait-il pouvoir échapper à sa garde rapprochée ! Encore une chose dont ils se seraient bien passés.

Certes les menaces de mort sur leur personne étaient bien présentes mais cela ne devait pas les empêcher de pouvoir vivre leur vie.

Ils n'étaient pas n'importe qui. Ils étaient largement capable de se défendre seul. On ne conquiert pas des donjons sans raison. Pour un, on peut peut-être parler de chance mais pour trois ? Ou pour sept ? La question ne se pose même plus !

Leur force n'était plus à prouver. Que ce soit la leur ou celle de leur empire.

Il n'empêche que l'obscurité de la pièce ne parvenait pas à cacher complètement leur incertitude.

Si au début ils se demandaient pourquoi ils se retrouvaient et n'arrivaient pas à se quitter, maintenant ils se demandent où toute cette histoire va les mener.

Ils ne devraient pas être là. Ils n'en ont pas le droit. Ce qu'ils ressentent ne doit pas rentrer en ligne de compte.

Ils devraient être auprès de leur peuple. Pas dans cette salle à se regarder en chien de faïence.

On attend d'eux qu'ils se battent. Que l'un affirme son ascendance sur l'autre. Il faut qu'une des deux puissances mette fin à leur guerre silencieuse.

On n'attend certainement pas d'eux qu'ils éprouvent des sentiments !

C'est peut-être pour cela que leurs gestes sont confus, mélange de culpabilité et de faute.

C'est la dernière fois qu'ils peuvent se voir. Aucun des deux n'est dupe, la guerre est à un tournant décisif.

Pourtant aucun des deux ne parle, ils s'y refusent. Ils nient en bloc l'idée qu'il ne peut pas y avoir un nous. Parce qu'ils n'ont pas de sentiments, juste, ils ne peuvent pas en avoir c'est impossible ! Ces rencontres clandestines ne sont là que pour gonfler leur ego, faire plier l'autre et montrer sa force. Il n'y a rien d'autre à lire dans leurs yeux. Au dehors, c'est la lutte du pouvoir qui les attend. Ils le savent tous les deux.

La fierté empêche leur regard de s'embuer. Ils n'ont encore jamais pleuré pour personne, ils ne vont pas commencer aujourd'hui et certainement pas pour un ennemi.

L'orgueil, lui, retient leur bras laissant de ce fait s'installer cette distance entre eux qu'ils ne combleront plus jamais.

Le regard écarlate ne se posera plus au petit matin sur cette silhouette mauve qui s'efface déjà au détour d'un couloir.

Le regard ambré lui est déjà fixé sur leur future rencontre – _bien trop proche à son goût_ – et le dénouement de celle-ci pour le monde.

Plus rien ne les sépare de leur destinée. Juste un souvenir... celui de leur dernière étreinte où ils se sont refusés à lire la vérité dans le regard aimé.

Parce qu'il ne peut y avoir d'amour sur un champ de bataille et que leur destin s'est mis en marche depuis longtemps.

Ils ne peuvent plus empêcher l'engrenage infernal de leur vie seulement le subir.

* * *

Si proche et si loin à la fois.

Si semblable et si différent.

Ils ne peuvent qu'être eux-mêmes pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

* * *

 _Le Leader de l'Alliance des 7 mers contre le Commandant Général_ _de l'armée Kô_

 _ **Deux candidats au trône**_


End file.
